


Plausible Deniability

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: tumblr ficlets [126]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, and tasha is ready to throw down, people say mean things about data and tasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha is more than a little tired of rude comments about her relationship.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: tumblr ficlets [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> For a set of combination prompts on tumblr: "kiss on the neck," "listening to them while they vent," and "a person's weight as they lie on top of you."

“I’m going to kill him, I swear to god.”

“I cannot recommend that course of action.”

“No, I’m going to do it. I’m going to kill him.”

Data didn’t even glance up from his PADD. “I must remind you that assault against another Starfleet officer is punishable by court martial, and murder is illegal in the Federation. Additionally, as your superior officer, I would be obligated to report the pre-meditated nature of the crime.”

Tasha huffed a laugh from where she was plastered against Data’s back, draped over his shoulders like a blanket. She shifted, rubbing her cheek against the arc of his neck, her nose brushing the edge of his uniform collar. He could feel her smile against his bioplast skin. “What?” she teased. “I don’t get spousal immunity?”

“We are not married. That condition does not apply.”

“Hmph.” The steady rhythm of Tasha’s breathing rose and fell against Data’s back. It was a familiar weight, one Data had become accustomed to in the evenings they shared. Although he worked faster at his computer console, he felt the trade-off of extended close-contact was worth doing his reports on the bed. Tasha had come from sparring practice; her skin was still slightly damp and flushed with exertion, but Data didn’t mind. It was always pleasing to be reminded just how alive Tasha really was.

She pressed a kiss to his neck, then a second one, following the trail along a tendon towards his ear. “Maybe we should get married, then. That way, when they find Corey’s body in the turboshaft, you don’t have to say anything.”

“How would Lieutenant Corey’s body get into the turboshaft?”

“I’ve got my ways.” Tasha nipped gently at the skin just below Data’s ear, then went back to the kisses. “He deserves a lot worse than that. God, the shit he was saying…I nearly decked him right there in the gym.”

“I do not believe that is a legal move in sof’el’itju.”

“No. But it’d feel good.” She huffed in frustration. “It’s always going to be like this, isn’t it? People are going to say shit about you, and I’m going to want to punch them.”

“What did Lieutenant Corey say to warrant such an extreme reaction?”

Tasha snorted. “Trust me, it’s not extreme.” The kisses stopped, and her head drooped against his shoulder, her weight growing heavier against him as she slumped. Absently, Data reached up with the hand not on his PADD, placing it over Tasha’s arm in what he knew was a soothing gesture. Her arm tightened around him, and her voice was muffled when she muttered, “It was just stupid stuff. About you. About…us.”

Data blinked. He set the PADD aside. “Tasha.”

She groaned. “I know, I know! I shouldn’t let it wind me up like this, but it’s rude, and I hate it, and-“

“What did he say?”

The patience in Data’s voice settled her again. She thumped her forehead lightly against him, a half-headbutt like the kind Spot gave to Data’s legs when she wanted affection. Data curled his fingers more firmly around Tasha’s arm. Not enough to hurt, but enough to ground her.

Softly, Tasha murmured, “He said that it figured, you and me. That if I was capable of anything real that I wouldn’t be ‘shacking up’ with a pile of circuitry.”

“Why would he say that?”

“Because he’s an asshole,” Tasha growled. She buried her face in his neck. “He’s a fucking asshole who’s just bitter that I was mopping the floor with him and wanted to knock me off balance. And it worked.” She sighed, shaking her head. “Ensign Vonak practically had to tear us apart. I was ready to kill him, and he was still fucking talking, going on about how you were Starfleet’s pet computer and was it like kissing a circuit board and I just wanted to…” Her hands clenched into fists, and then released as she let another breath out. “I’m the chief of security. I’m supposed to be above these kinds of stupid, petty fights.”

“Corey is a member of your department. It was extremely disrespectful of him to speak to you in that manner. It is not unreasonable that you reacted in anger.”

“Maybe.” Data felt her eyes close. “But I’m not supposed to beat up members of my department just because they upset me. There’s rules about that kind of thing.”

“Are you upset because Corey disparaged my sentience, our relationship, or your honor?”

Tasha hesitated, and then said, “All of the above.” She let out another little huff. “It feels petty to report him over something like this.”

“On the contrary,” Data said. He twisted around, forcing Tasha to pull away to look at him. “Lieutenant Corey works in security. If he displays signs of prejudice, that is likely to affect his performance, likely to the detriment of others. It would be negligent not to make a notation of it.”

“You really think so?”

Data nodded. “We were aware, when we began this relationship, that not everyone would understand. But we are also Starfleet officers, and we are expected to adhere to a certain level of decorum. I would recommend that you speak with Lieutenant Corey, to make him aware that this behavior will not be tolerated. If he appears contrite, it may be appropriate to let him off with a warning. If he does not appear to regret his actions, a formal reprimand may be the only acceptable course of action.”

“How can you do that?”

“Do what?”

Tasha shook her head, waving a hand at him. “How can you act so professional, all the time?”

Data raised his eyebrows. “I do not believe that is true. Were I to be truly professional, I would not be engaging in intimate relations with-“

Tasha laughed, cutting him off. “Okay, fair enough. But…this really doesn’t rattle you? When people talk like this about you? About us?”

Data hesitated, considering. “It would be inaccurate to say that I am unaffected. It clearly upsets you, which I do not like. And it is…concerning, that these are struggles we continue to face. But I am also used to it. I have been experiencing this kind of response since my activation. I find I am…somewhat immune.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I appreciate your empathy.”

It made her smile. She leaned into him again, sweeping his PADDs farther down the bed and thumping the duvet with her hand, and Data laid down, wrapping an arm around Tasha when she sprawled on top of him, snuggling against his chest. “Thanks for letting me rant at you,” she murmured. “I’ll…talk to Corey tomorrow. Professionally.”

Data stroked her hair, and she pressed another kiss to his neck, wriggling closer. “That is a mature decision,” he told her. He hesitated, and with affection in his voice, added, “Perhaps it would also be mature to take a shower before you sleep. You were just engaged in vigorous exercise.”

Tasha lifted her chin, crossing her arms on Data’s chest and resting her head on it. “Is that your way of telling me I smell?” She grinned.

Data allowed a small smile to quirk in lips. “My olfactory sensitivity is not strong enough to react. However, I believe if you sleep now, you will forget to shower later, and our crewmates may not be so accepting.”

Tasha laughed, hauling herself off his chest. “Alright, point taken.” She dragged herself off the bed, and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Over her shoulder, she shot him another grin. “You joining me?”

He did.

And perhaps the mature thing to do would have been to allow Tasha to handle Corey all on her own. Data certainly had no intention of interfering with inter-department protocol. But it did seem appropriate, when he stepped into the turbolift with the lieutenant the following day, to make an observation. One which was not threatening, nor an abuse of his power as a lieutenant commander or a second officer.

Still. When Data stepped out of the turbolift again, Lieutenant Corey was stiff, his face ashen. Which was good, thought Data. He’d understood.

When he joined Tasha on the bridge, he smiled. And she smiled too.


End file.
